


Music of the Night

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [27]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Softly, deftly, music shall caress you</i>. Wherein Danny & Steve make their own music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Music of the Night_ square of my [March Bingo card](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B_iZc5W9L7bQNmRLU0lfUXZLMm8/edit) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)
> 
> Title and (part of the) summary taken from the song of the same name from _Phantom Of The Opera_.

The first time it happened it was an accident.

Steve had been recording some of his written notes to voice notes on his phone when Danny came into the room fresh from a shower and was a major distraction. Notes, written or otherwise, had been forgotten in favor of a little play time with Danny. Hours later, when Steve was ready to get back to work, he searched for his phone so he could listen to where he last left off and pick up from there. What he heard instead were all the wonderful sounds all too familiar to him. Steve closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered what he'd done to make Danny make each and every sound. He emailed the file to himself so that he could save what he wanted and went back to re-recording his notes.

Days later, Danny caught Steve listening to the first recording and that led to an unexpected afternoon quickie in the back of the Marquis and Steve swearing to Danny that no one would 'accidentally' get their hands on it.

The second time it happened, Steve mentioned to Danny that he wanted to record them. No video just audio. Steve made sure that nothing else was would be on the recording but him and Danny and their mingled sounds.

The recording started out slow, much like their relationship, and built to softly murmured words, groans and moans before a litany of curses from Steve when Danny wouldn't go faster.

"I know what you want babe," Danny said, "and I'll get you there soon."

"Fuck...D...," Steve panted out. "Need...now."

"Shhh...," Danny said in a whispered grunt. "Soon."

The recording ended with Danny's encouraging words for Steve to let go and Steve's responding groan as he gave into his orgasm.


End file.
